Under the Mistletoe
by countryblueeyes
Summary: One-shot. Tris attends the annual Eaton Holiday party and finds herself stuck under the kissing branch, waiting for her prince to save her. I'm really bad at summaries, please read. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.


**Hey, everyone. This is just a holiday one-shot, more or less Christmas based.**

 **If you follow any of my other stories, I apologize for my extended absence. I will explain when I finally upload my updates… as soon as I write them. Anyways, please enjoy this FourTris one-shot.**

I silently walk back into the Eaton house with my mom's evening coat. I shake off the snow that's fallen on me and maneuver my way through the crowds of people to the coat closet. Two excited little girls run circles around me, one trying to catch the other. I smile as they run away, laughing and giggling. I walk back into the den and sit next to my brother, Caleb, who's quietly reading a thick novel. I don't know how he can focus on it with so much background noise.

Marcus Eaton works with my father; his wife, Evelyn, often works with my mother in different charity events. They have a son, Tobias, who is a couple years older than me. He goes to school with Caleb and me, but we don't really hang out. I'm kind of introverted, only really hanging out with my best friend Christina and her boyfriend, Will. Caleb tends to hang out with his closest friend, Fernando. Tobias, on the other hand, is captain of the football team, is in the running for the honor guard, and is an all-around nice guy. Half the girls at my school are madly in love with him. I have known Tobias for many years; he, Caleb, and I used to play castle – when I was the damsel in distress, Tobias was the prince, and Caleb was the bad guy, always strategizing how to prevent Tobias from saving me – when our parents talked business. I've liked him ever since.

Christmas music is pulsing throughout the house. Every year, Marcus and Evelyn host a large Holiday party, inviting co-workers, neighbors, friends, and family. So every year, my family and I dress up and attend the festivities. Every year is more extravagant than the last, and every year, I hope to get noticed by Tobias to no avail.

"Are you having fun?" Caleb whispers to me.

I smile. "Of course. It's always amazing," I answer truthfully.

He chuckles ever so slightly and looks up from his book. "Beatrice, you know what I mean." I blush ever so slightly at his words. "Have you talked to him?"

I shook my head. "I'm just another face in the crowd, Caleb. Besides, I wouldn't know what to say to him."

He nods and looks back at his book. "Judging by the way he cannot take his eyes off you every time he sees you, I'm guessing the two of you can come up with something."

I scan the room and see a tall figure in one of the doorways. For half an instant, my pale eyes meet deep blue ones, and everyone, the crowds, the music, the children, all of it, disappears. All that exists in that moment was the two of us.

He glances away and the moment is lost. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I swear that I see his cheeks redden in embarrassment. He glances at me again, not meeting my eyes, before leaving the den.

I watch him as he disappears and see Caleb shake his head mockingly. "Go get him, Bea."

I nudge my brother with my shoulder before getting up and walking through another doorway. I look around for Tobias, but I cannot find him. I can't pretend that I know him well, but I know him well enough to know he doesn't like crowds. I walk through the rooms, trying to find him, when I finally come to the dining room. There aren't a whole lot of people in there, just a small handful of people. I recognize the Pedrad siblings, Zeke and Uriah, and their girlfriends, Shauna and Marlene respectively. Zeke and Shauna are Tobias' closest friends and Uriah and I get along decently.

"Hey, Tris," he calls out.

I smile and start to walk over to them when he shakes his head at me. I give him a confused look and he points to above my head. I swallow thickly and look up.

Sure enough, there is mistletoe above me, hanging tauntingly on the doorway.

I'm now trapped here until someone relieves me, or I get bad luck. I'm not a superstitious person, but I don't mess with tradition. I contemplate my choices. Either I can leave now and get the bad luck or I can wait for someone to relieve me, which won't happen. No boy would want to kiss a sixteen year old girl who looks like she's twelve with the lack of curves and plain features. So either way, I don't get a kiss under the mistletoe and get bad luck. La dee dah for me.

I'm debating the pros and cons of each decision when I hear, "Well this is a predicament, isn't it?"

I turn and see Tobias standing right behind me. He isn't looking at me, though. He's smirking at the kissing branch hanging over our heads. I wonder if he knows how attractive that smirk is…

"H-hi, T-tobias," I stammer as I feel a blush creep up my neck.

He shifts his weigh so we are blocking the doorway. He looks deep into my eyes and my heart rate accelerates. He licks his lips slowly and braces his arm above my head so he's leaning over me. He glances at my lips before looking into my eyes. Ever so slowly, he drops his lip to mine, giving me a sweet and magical kiss, our lips moving in perfect synchronization.

Too soon, he pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. A small smile plays at his lips. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispers.

I meet his eyes in confusion. "Really?"

He pulls back completely, but keeps his body close to mine. "Tris, I have been absolutely crazy about you ever since we were kids."

I blush and look down, but he lifts my chin with one finger, forcing me to look at him. My blush deepens as I take a deep breath. "I've been mad about you, too, Tobias."

He grins at me as he grips my hips and pulls me to him, planting his lips on mine once again.

I suppose we never really stopped playing castle. I've always been waiting for my prince all these years to save me, and he's always been chasing his princess.

And we wouldn't've wanted it any other way.

 **The end.**

 **Happy holidays, everyone! Be brave and please review.**


End file.
